The life he has given me
by FairyTailPWNS
Summary: A poem from Hayami's POV, her thoughts of the first two episodes of the show. will do much more.


The life he's given me

Disclaimer- I don't own H2o or its characters

Note- This is a poem

Enjoy

Pushed to the ground

Beaten in the rain

insulted

Forced to live in a broken trailer

This is my life

There was no need to question this way of living

I clearly deserve it

A Kohinata can't be loved

Only hated

Hated worse then any criminal

For my crimes are worse then any murder or rape

The lives of many are on my hands

For the sins of my father

Friends

Yea right

That's something I'm not allowed to have

I was friends with a princess once

She now now hates me

She's one step above the high horse

She may not beat me

But she still calls me roach

I don't care anymore

I'd rather be hated now

Why want something I'll never have

Its better this way

Or so I thought

There was this new student today

and I've never met an odder person in my life

For one he's blind

He was _nice_ to me

called me _chan_

Did he not know who I am

Maybe he didn't care

The more I spent time with him

the more crazier he seemed

He defended me when there wasn't enough food

I had to save him

In a rage I threw the remaining food on the floor

Its better if they just beat me a little

Sure enough I ran into him again

He wanted some of my ramen

He's just so cute and handsome

Whats this

Why am I thinking these things

There's no way he'll return these feelings

I'm evil

Scum

A roach

I gave him one bite

He really enjoyed it

Justice was swift

They came with one purposes

To pound me

But that fool tried to protect me again

I told him not to get involved with me and I followed them

To receive my punishment

After that I dragged myself home

With that foolish boy on my mind

I ran into him the next day

Somehow... he can see

the more time I send with him

The more stupid he acts

He asked me to hang out with his friends

He must be... really stupid

I refused

He wouldn't have fun with me around

Unable to persuade me he went on

Whats his problem anyway

The only time I really can relax

Is when I bath in the pond

It may be ice cold

But there is a certain relaxation with cold water

I can't imagine using hot water to relax

But this time I would have a surprise

That foolish boy again

Was he watching me take a bath

He saw my body

he must of thought, 'wow, she's ugly'

My face red as roses

I had to send a message

I tied him to a tree

Acted like I was gonna hurt him

I guess I was angry

But I couldn't hurt him

I can't hurt anyone

When I swiped the knife

I aimed for the rope

I stared at him blankly

'why are you here' I asked

'I came to see the monster' he replied

My eyes widened

Why did it hurt so much

I thought I shielded myself from this

This feeling

I fed him again,

This was it

I had to make him hate me

He had to accept how things are

'No good will come of being near me' I told him

'I don't see it that way, at least I got this tasty food'

my cooking... tasty

I can't see what his deal is

Why does he do this

Does he not know

He could lose his life

Is he brain dead

or maybe... he doesn't care

'brings us closer to being friends' he says

Flashbacks ran though my head

When I had a friend

A friend who betrayed me

I never want to feel like that again

To think I'm a person

Just to find what I really am

'I don't need friends.' I reply, 'Stay away from me. Its better this way'

I start to go to bed

'why?' he asked, 'why does everyone hate you? Its not fair!'

Is it fair... that I took so much life

'its... better if I'm hated.'

I followed him as he left

The princess was waiting for him

She's been wanting him for a while

And she's prettier then me

I'm sure he'll fall for her

And forget about me

Things will get back to normal

But... what is this feeling

Why am I so angry

'you must stay away from Kohinata-san!' she cried

This was it

I had to face the truth

Roaches can't be loved

I hate him

Why did he send me on this trip

I never want to see him again

he probably hates me anyway

His false kindness

Hurts worse then the smacks of the high horse

Oddly enough I slept like a rock

I slept so good I rolled off of my bed

'are you okay?'

I didn't realize I was awake

'yea, it doesn't hurt' I replied

'soy sauce or salty, which would you like?"

I should of known who it was

and I shouldn't of been surprised

"cup ramen? We shouldn't have such special...'

I bolted and saw him

idiot

'morning Hayami-chan'

My cheeks flushed

Red as roses

What was he doing here

'I told you to stay away' I groaned

We both know what I thought

He was creeping on me

He had to

'Hayami-chan, its not like that. I wanted to make sure you've eaten before you went to school.'

Either he was sent to hurt me and was doing it well

Or... he just that sweet and he was trying to capture my heart

Either way

I was pissed

'the roaches have multiplied' the others laughed

The princess got angry

I don't understand him

Whats his deal with me

Why me

The princess is prettier

Sweeter

And she deserves him more

I couldn't handle this

we had a science project in class

we was allowed to have parnters

by now I realized this wasen't gonna be a normal day

sure enough...

the dummy wanted to work with me

when the princess wanted to work with him

He wanted a tiro

me him and the princess

that... baka

The class was in an uproar

'why do you pair the special one with that roach?' the high horse cried

This had to be the end of this stunt

He would agree

And everything would go back to normal

'Yui-chan, there is no roach here.' he replied

Once again

He defended me

But this time...

they was gonna kill him for it

His stubbornness laughed in the face of there hate

stupid, brain dead, foolish moron

'I've worn out my welcome.' I say and I walk out

'Tabata-san, why don't you have fun with me?'

I knew that would enrage her

That followed me for another beating

When is he gonna learn

The hard smack was a familiar feeling

I pounded hard against the ground

'you're too full of yourself for a roach.' the high horse exclaimed

she gave the order

and water was dumped on me

It smelled really bad

I realized that...

It was toilet water

any pride I had left me instantly

_And makes us closer to becoming friends_

Why

Why does he words ring though my head now

He's finally learned his lesson

He's no longer chasing-

'Hayami-chan!'

There's no...

I heard a sliding noise and there he was

soil like eyes full of determination

'No!' I cried, "Stay away, don't get mixed up with me. I-"

"Shut up!" the high horse cried and kicked me

He didn't listen

He never listens

'Hirose, if you touch her. You'll be a roach too.'

I look up at him

Debating what I want

safety

or beatings

I think back to that friend

Who betrayed me

That fire

When my life completely changed

Would it change again

I bury my face in the ground

I... want saftey

Can you give that to me... Hirose

'Hirose, i'm warning you. Touching her will make you like her' The high horse warned

'she's covered in toilet water!' a follower cried

'Yuck! Disgusting!' cried another

I heard gasp

and I felt his arms around me

I still can't believe it

He _held_ me

'Hayami-chan isn't filth!' he cried taking in my stench

'Hirose, let go...'

I didn't want that

I wanted to stay in his arms

I didn't know why he was going this

I didn't care anymore

Maybe... I can be loved

Maybe Hirose will be that man

Who will sweep me away

and heal the scars

on my broken heart

'He's a roach!' They called him

'Roach Hirose' they chanted

'wait.' The princess came rushing in

As much as I didn't want to see her

she saved us

'I'll keep him away from the roach' she swore

But sure enough

Hirose walked me home

'you really are stupid'

I had to try one last time

To make him stay away

I... was starting to love him

I didn't want to see him hurt

'you have to say sorry to Yui tomorrow.' I said, 'and don't do anything next time'

'you're still saying that to me?' he asked, 'come, take my hand'

I couldn't resist the temptation

his hand was like a calling from Heaven

reaching for me

I stretched out and touched his hand

so soft and warm

A feeling I've never felt before

We completed the project together

This time a had a feeling of happiness

As we worked I felt more comfortable

is this what it means... to feel safe

I reached to help him, I was inches from his face

faces burning like fire

This must be love

and it felts perfectly

'a new wind is gonna create change' I exclaimed

Probably a lie

But if he wants to protect me

Then I can want to love him

Hirose... thank you


End file.
